


A lonely silence

by xLoveMeBack



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, F/M, Robin Hood References, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMeBack/pseuds/xLoveMeBack
Summary: There was only silence that greeted her back.





	A lonely silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little oneshot I wrote for a college assignment. Since I already passed the class, why not publish it?

Her eyes glistened with the unshed tears as she stared into the darkness in front of her. The emptiness was slowly but surely creeping up on her. Even though, she felt like she was about to start crying and never stop, she couldn't. She had felt weakness before, mixed with that delicious darkness that always came with it. It brought her the greatest power and the greatest despair she had ever experienced. This time was different. The empty void left by the tragedy did nothing but numb her emotionally and psychically.

Time passed without her even noticing. In the back of her mind she kept reminding herself that she had the duty to go home and face the loneliness that was awaiting her. She could do lonely, had done it for longer than she remembered. It was the pitying looks that the people who wandered around town threw her way. What first used to be weary glances in her direction, had changed into them feeling sorry for her. She couldn't stand it.

Her past had been the product of the sins she had committed in her power hungry reign that she forced upon anyone who dared come close and look at her. Some might have blamed it on her royal demeanor and the authority that she portrayed. Others gave her the name, which worked magnificently for holding onto the authority she had created. They had whispered that same name, even after arriving here. For them, she was evil.

It wasn't until long ago, when the wandering strangers had suddenly changed into allies, that they realized she was just like them. However, the fact that she still held her royal and infamous temper was clear as the mirrors she kept around.

He was the change that had convinced the people in this town that she had been trying to change for the good. Darkness slowly slipping into light, but her fiery power had always remained. She felt that fire curling at her hands and balled her fists. Knowing she had come so far already, she wasn't willing to give up the life that she could have built upon.

The life that was torn away from her side so quickly, that she had barely had a moment to register what had happened right before her eyes.

She opened her eyes again and felt a lone tear rolling down her face. She reached out and touched his tombstone, gripping the cold, hard stone until her knuckles were white. Her heart was racing as she fought to keep more tears from escaping from her had to be strong, had to prove that she was strong enough to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders.

A touch startled her away from the stone, and as she turned around to scream at whoever touched her to leave her alone in the misery provided by the darkness, she couldn't scream. Her son was standing in front of her with a worried expression gracing his features, her pain being reflected in them.

He held out his hand and wordlessly she took it and cradled it against her chest. He kept looking at her as though she would disappear on him when he let her go. She only nodded and started walking back home with him.

Later that night, when her son was upstairs in a peaceful slumber, she was sitting in front of the couch, as they had when he was still with her. It was all too good to be true anyway, she realized. It was always going to be the same story being told over and over again.

She hugged her soulmate's picture as her tears were starting to dry and whispered the only truth she knew.

"Villains don't get happy endings". There was only silence that greeted her back.


End file.
